Grand Chase Specials : Seven Deadly Sins
by Mystic Zidler
Summary: The story of Seven Deadly Sins, Grand Chase version. Original storyline from Vocaloid's Seven Deadly Sins made by Akuno P. Rated M for gore in chapter 2 and (possibly) lemons in chapter 4.


Hey guys, it's The Eye of Horus returning with new pen name, Mystic Zidler. After more than a year without updates, I'm back with a new series of Grand Chase fic taken from Vocaloid's Seven Deadly Sins. Rated M here due to having some adult themes in the future chapters. Enough introduction, let's get to the story.

Author's Note : The "Wrath" story will not be published until the song's available for download and after I get the translations for the song.

Disclaimer : I do not own Grand Chase. I only make fanmade stories about it. I also don't own the storyline, which belongs to Akuno P - mothy (Master Of The Heavenly Yard). I only own the laptop I use to type this fanfiction. Thank you for reading this.

* * *

=Grand Chase : Seven Deadly Sins=

Representing Lucifer, the Vanity.

Daughter of Evil

* * *

_[Oh, ho ho ho! Now, bow before me!]_

* * *

Long ago, in a kingdom named Kanavan, where no one ever dared to start a war with, reigned a young princess at the age of fourteen. The princess' name was Lire Lucena von Eryuell. She ruled with an iron fist. She had so many furnitures littering inside her big palace, a servant who had many similarities to her, whose name was Ryan Lucifuge Eryualle. She had claimed all of the riches of the world. She had never feared of having short on money. When that happens, she would always take it from those who are against her. Because of that, no one would even dare talk bad about her, not even if they hid themselves somewhere which was out of the princess' supporters' earshots.

The princess had held a love for a man, Ronan Lazuli d'Erudon, a prince from a nearby kingdom. But the prince himself had fallen in love with the princess of the neighbouring kingdom of green, Lime Serenity. Knowing this, Lire became really angry. Filled with jealousy, she ordered her minister with a voice so soft that no one except the minister himself and Lire could hear, "Eliminate the kingdom of green."

The action was carried out anyway. An army was sent. Due to it being a sudden attack. The army and people of the kingdom of green could not do anything but hide and pray that they won't slit their throat. Houses were burnt to the ground, and many dead bodies covered the ground inside the kingdom, and their blood seeping into the green soil where they fell. Even the princess herself was killed by them. The people who had suffered so much pain, weren't even pitied by the ones that killed them.

Finally, people could not bear with the evil deeds that the princess had done, and they decided to stand up against her, and incite a revolt. Among of them all, a red-haired swordsman led the crowd to the palace, to capture the evil princess. Finally, many of the people were equipped with swords, and they began their anarchic act. The army, who were worn out because of their invasion of the kingdom of green, could be defeated easily by the people, who had became fearless, due to the anger they had built up over the years. Finally, is was the time to use them all.

Once they had taken down the army, they made their way into the palace. The servants ran away as they don't want to be killed. Inside the palace, the princess could not pose any hostilities at them, so she was captured. To the ones who captured her, she shouted to them, "You are such a disrespectful man!"

The princess who was once the kingdom's most royal person that had became the lowliest person of the kingdom, was sentenced to be beheaded at three in the afternoon. She would be beheaded after the church bell had sounded for the third time. Finally, at three in the afternoon, the church sounded for the first time, and then the second. The church bell sounded lame to her. And finally, the church bell sounded for the third time. The princess, without looking at the crowd, said her last words, "Oh, it's tea time"

*slash!*

_Evil flowers steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
The daughter of evil had received what she sought_

* * *

Ah~ done for the first chapter. After not writing for a year, I would really appreciate if someone would actually review this fic.

About the red-haired swordsman on the revolt part, I think you readers might know who it is :v

Okay, I'm going to end this now. Happy living :v

MysticZidler:  
- Wikia  
- Counter-Strike Online Indonesia  
- Counter-Strike Online Singapore  
- Grand Chase Indonesia


End file.
